


I see you in my future, do you see me too?

by akechilovebot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, it's really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechilovebot/pseuds/akechilovebot
Summary: Akira has a lot of thoughts when he's sick, and they constantly circle back to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki
Kudos: 18





	I see you in my future, do you see me too?

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a late secret santa gift omg, i'm so sorry.

Shivering as he woke, Akira sniffled. He’d spent the last couple of days fighting a cold and he felt miserable. Of course, it wasn’t all bad considering Mishima was doing his best to help him feel better. He cracked an eye open to look at the clock on the bedside table and blinked a bit when he was met with Mishima’s still sleeping form. He didn’t mind it of course, it just meant extra warmth in the bed and he could curl up and drink it in. He curled up closer to the younger male and closed his eyes, relaxing as he warmed back up enough to doze off. When he woke again, he opened his eyes to see Mishima leaning down to feel his forehead.

“Good morning sleeping beauty, I thought you were gonna sleep the day away again.” Mishima said, laughing.

“Feel better than yesterday.” Akira responded, the words promptly being followed by a cough.

“I can tell, since your fever’s down, but that cough still sounds rough.” His boyfriend sighed in response. 

“Can’t help it.” Akira grumbled. 

“Never said you could, dork.” Mishima laughed, standing up straight. “You stay here I’m gonna get you something to eat.” 

“Not like you’ll let me go far anyway.” Akira laughed, covering his mouth as he coughed again.

Mishima only let out a laugh as he walked downstairs, shaking his head. Akira sighed a bit as he watched him go, allowing himself to get lost in thought as he thought. Sitting up when he heard Mishima coming back upstairs, he smiled at the sight of the other carrying in some of Sojiro’s curry. Normally Akira would be the one downstairs and keeping LeBlanc up and running, but Sojiro told him he wasn’t allowed to work again until he was 100% better and enlisted Mishima’s help to ensure Akira wouldn’t lie and tell him he felt better when he didn’t. (Sojiro had learned his tricks over the years, so of course he wasn’t going to let that slide anymore.)

“Here.” Mishima said. “Sojiro was finishing up making another batch when I went downstairs, so I made sure to wait around so you could get some.” He added.

“You’re the best, Mishi.” Akira told him, humming as he took a bite. 

“You should thank Sojiro, not me.” Mishima laughed. “I’m just here to make sure you don’t try and work before you feel 100% better again.” 

“I already told Sojiro I wasn’t going to pull that again.” Akira whined. (That was a lie, he totally was.)

Mishima only gave him a pointed look in return. Akira shrunk down under the look, his boyfriend could be scary when he wanted to be despite being the shorter of the two. 

“Liar.”    
  
“Mishi…”   


“ _ Akira. _ ”

“Okay, so I might have been thinking about it…” Akira confessed.

“Exactly as I thought.” Mishima said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

The pair sat in silence as Akira ate, Mishima humming a soft tune as they did so. Akira couldn’t help but join in after a few moments, a smile crossing his face when Mishima looked up at him. Akira thought about how far he and Mishima had come since highschool. Of course, they’d hit a lot of rough patches, but at the end of the day they’d always come out of it understanding the situation and how to handle it if they ever entered another one like it. It made Akira appreciate Mishima more in the end, just because he couldn’t imagine himself without Mishima anymore. Of course he didn’t want to think about his life without him anymore, it seemed so impossible to live without Mishima now.

“Hey, Mishima?” Akira asked.

“Hm?” Came the hum in reply.   
  
“...Can you see a future without me in it?” He asked, biting his lip.

“Why do you ask?” Mishima asked. 

“Just wondering.” Akira said, humming some.

“Well, if I’m honest. No.” Mishima admitted, a light blush crossing his face.

The words made Akira’s heart speed up in his chest some, knowing that his boyfriend could see the same future he did. It almost made him want to cry... _ almost.  _ He’d cried in front of Mishima before, but this was different and the thought of crying over the fact that his boyfriend could see the same future he did...it was  _ embarrassing  _ to say the least. He really didn’t want Mishima to see him cry over that, plus he didn’t really wanna come up with an excuse why. He was a terrible liar anyway and Mishima always called him out on his lies.

“That makes me really happy, Mishima…” Akira admitted. 

“I’m glad, Akira.” Mishima said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Love you, Mishi.”    
  
“Love you too, Kira.” 


End file.
